Chapter 537
|image = 537_51b_The Sun Goes Down.png |Release Date = 19 November 2018 |Chapter = 537 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 536 |Next Chapter = Chapter 538}}In Lukedonia the reporters are taken to a high-tech broadcasting facility. The reporters are in a state of disbelief seeing the technology. The reporters ask why the technology is there and why they've been taken to that facility. The Central Order Knight informs them that the equipment in the room will suffice their ruined equipment. One of the reporters asks what he means. A voice from behind them states their goal shall be honoured. The reporters turn to see Gejutel, who explains they have sought out the Nobles in order to enlighten humanity and in achieving that goal, they shall offer their assistance. The reporter asks if that means, they're going to accept their request for an interview. Gejutel confirms this adding that the Lord will grant them some of her time. The reporters ask Gejutel if that's really true. Gejutel explains that everything they ask the Lord, shall be transmitted to the outside world in whatever format they choose, from their facility and that includes live broadcast. The reporters are speechless, turning to each other in order to nod their agreement. M-21 avoids one of Yuri's beams, only to be hit with another beam that rips through his torso. M-21 kneels on the ground, holding his stomach wound. Yuri is left out of breath from the attack, wondering how M-21 can still move and that there's no way his body will be in a normal state after obtaining such great power. Yuri concludes that even though he's not showing any physical symptoms, he's been pushed to his limits, so he should be showing signs of deterioration soon. Yuri is about to launch another attack, when he starts coughing up blood. M-21 uses the opportunity to attack Yuri, with a powerful slash attack. Yuri is shocked to see the attack and uses his remaining powers to block the attack. Yuri continues to cough up blood and thinks that his body is at its limit, however, M-21 won't die, and is instead recovering little by little. Yuri shouts if M-21 has become a true werewolf or something similar and launches an energy beam. M-21 is rushing towards Yuri and uses his phantom wolf attack against him. As the smoke clears, M-21 is standing, out of breath, whereas, Yuri has lost his right arm and part of his torso, in the attack. Angry, Yuri questions how worthless vermin like M-21, can get his hands on such power. Yuri tells M-21 that he gave up everything in return for his power, and now it seems his power is useless. He warns M-21 not to become too happy, since he too will be torn apart by the horrible side effects equal to the size of his power. M-21 clenches his fist and repeats Yuri's words, before adding it's too bad, that'll never happen. M-21 informs Yuri that he may have sacrificed his life in exchange for power, but his body and powers have become more stable now, than when he was at the Union. Yuri is surprised to learn of this, however before he can respond M-21 launches a final slash attack at him, telling him to disappear from this world. Yuri is unable to avoid the attack and is obliterated, thus, concluding the battle. Lunark who had been fighting Mark stops and asks M-21 if he would like her to finish off the bald guy, since it looked like he was hesitant to face him earlier, but she left him standing just in case. Mark is out of breath and covered in claw marks. M-21 replies that he'll finish Mark, and heads towards his target. M-21 and Mark stare at each other. Seira, Regis, Rael, Lunark and Karias look on as, M-21 tells him that he told him never to take that appearance before him again, since even though he's not M-24, seeing that face makes him miss friend. M-21 states that he's regretting never once calling M-24, his brother, while he was still alive. With that, M-21 rushes towards Mark. Crombel dodges an attack from Dark Frankenstein, only to be hit with a follow up attack of Dark Matter Spikes. Dark Frankenstein chides Crombel for avoiding his attacks, stating that he only wishes to see those 'perfect' powers of his in action. Dark Frankenstein rushes towards Crombel, who in turn slashes at Frankenstein. Even though he's been injured by Crombel's attack, Dark Frankenstein starts laughing, pleased to see Crombel struggle. Dark Frankenstein attacks Crombel head on, while Crombel dodges the attack. Crombel thinks that attack could've been lethal and wonders how he's supposed to defeat such a nightmarish demon. Crombel attacks Dark Frankenstein head on, who in turn unleashes several Dark Matter Tentacles. Crombel struggles to bat them away and wonders if he can win against Frankenstein and thinks thinks that he's dreamed for so long that he will destroy humanity and become a God. Dark Frankenstein continues his assault on Crombel, while laughing, pushing Crombel back. As the battle continues Crombel realises that the only way for him to win is to use the Blood Stone, however, his data on the Blood Stone is limited and incomplete, thus, using it now to lead to even greater disaster and result in dangerous or even fatal side-effects. Dark Frankenstein asks Crombel why he's so afraid. It suddenly dawns on Crombel Frankenstein is right, he's terrified. A beam from one of the attack satellites is met with a phantom wolf attack. The force of the attack is enough to repel the beam, back into space and destroy the satellite. Muzaka states that this is one hell of a workout, while Rai is out of breath. Tao reports that they've dealt with the last one, and now all the attack satellites have either been destroyed or shut down by him and 3rd Elder. Tao tells them that the satellites are no longer a threat. Muzaka asks Rai if he's alright. Rai gazes off into the distance. Muzaka pushes Rai for an answer and Rai replies that he'd wishes he were home. Muzaka understands, and the two watch the sun set over the city.